


He Is What You Need

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aimeric Lives, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: Jord is what Aimeric needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desastrista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/gifts).



> I hope that you like this small treat!

He is what you need. As close to the Prince, as close to the information, as you could ever hope for. So smitten with you that he won’t suspect. A perfect tool to get what you were ordered to supply.

                          

He is what you need. He asks how you are because he wants to know. He makes compliments about your kind heart and your persistence that you actually want to believe to be true. He shares his last piece of sweetmeat with you. He sends you to bed when you want to stay awake because during a mission like this, not having slept enough could mean death. He makes love to you and he talks with you about making love. He asks what you like and when to stop. He gives you a hug when you need one. He makes you laugh.

 

He is what you need. He is useful.

 

He is what you need. He loves you.

 

What your heart needs is not what your loyalty to the Regent needs.

 

Your heart makes your decision for you. You confess.

 

He looks hurt. Gravely so. He did not believe in betrayal. He trusted you. That’s why it hurts him so much, now. A shadow of intimacy stays between you. He isn’t cruel. He doesn’t shout. He stays with you. When the trial comes, he fights for you. He is what you need.

 

You aspire to be what he needs. You love him.


End file.
